User blog:Wikiman117/Scribblenauts Invasion Part 1 The Invasion
Hundreds of years ago a war was fought between the Scribblenaut Republic and the Empire the war was brutal and harsh countless lives were lost and many sacrifices were made by the republic but it was not enough the empire had corrupted many scribblenauts who were called darknauts evil counterparts of the scribblenauts who had been corrupted by the emperor the darknauts were strong enough to take on six scribblenauts at once the empire with it's advanced technology and superior numbers believed the war was won but that was proven false the legendary grand master scribblenaut know simply as Star led the republic to victory in the battle of rome and the war was won and the emperor was captured but not before he activated a device that sent a blue beam of energy into space the empire was destroyed and the emperor was executed for his crimes and the darknauts were hunted down eradicated by Star the republic however was decimated to the point where it could no longer stand as an army the republic was disolved into a small band of peace keepers to protect the planet and the people of earth as for the beam of energy no one knows what the emperor had sent into space not even the high ranking officers in the empire knew what it was and to this day the mystery of the blue beam of energy was never solved as the device that sent the beam into space self destructed before the coordinates could be read. "and that my student's is the history of our army" said a scribblenaut master "nice what happened to the imperial forces that were captured" asked a student under the tutelage of the scribblenaut "imprisoned by our forces for the rest of their lives" said the scribblenaut master "what about the creatures you forgot to mention" said a boy wearing a rooster hat "that Maxwell is a mystery the creatures that were fighting for the empire during the war were decimated due to the fact that they can be agents for the empire and permanmently take the form of another being and give themselves a name alright today's lessons are over" said the scribblenaut master (another day of studying done) though Maxwell to himself while he picked up his brown backpack and left the SU the Star University located just south of Capital City Hall. Then Maxwell went for a walk through the city and ended up in Star Memorial Park and walked to the statue of Star in the center "Star the legendary grand master of the scribblenaut's the same one who led the scribblenauts to victory in the great war the same one who eredicated the darknaut's who survived the war in the following years and the one who found the continent we live on and was the greatest and most powerful scribblenaut out of all the rest" said Maxwell to himself while looking at a statue of Star in the park. (Then it started to rain) "well time to go find my brother Clark he always lets me stay at his apartment nearby" said Maxwell to himself while running maxwell had passed by the collector running with a piece of art from the Virgule Gallery "DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY AGAIN" shouted Artie while running past his brother "hey artie" said Maxwell "hey Maxwell" said Artie while running past his brother "here's my key" said Clark running past Maxwell giving him the key to the apartment "THANKS BYE" shouted Maxwell who ran towards the apartment complex unaware something was about to happen something terrible "master what does this mean the storm's have been strong but never like this" said a scribblenaut "they this strong because something has returned something deadly is back for revenge" said the scribblenaut master. That night while Maxwell was asleep some sort of black blob like thing kept into the room where maxwell was sleeping in and jumped at Maxwell but made noise in the proccess "what the" said Clark sleeping in his room clark ran to the maxwell's room and found the blob surrounding his brother after a brief struggle the creature withdrew and fled but was covered in paint. "What was that?" asked Maxwell who was soaked in black slime "gross" said Maxwell when he wiped some black slime off his left arm (the following morning) "then i wake up and find myself in some black like slime what was that" said Maxwell while at the lab "some i thought we would never see again" said a scientist working for the scribblenauts "what what is it" said Jason (maxwell's trusted and best friend a gamer who works for 5th cell a company that makes video games for the continent that has rather odd employee's and a small amount who make an unreal amount of games at an unreal pace) just then the city was bombarded by giant alien like ships that were attacking the city aliens were descending upon the city "what are those things" said Jason "wait they look like" said Maxwell "you" said the scientist when he was all the aliens bore a strong resemblance to maxwell only the rooster hat was blue the shirt was red then the clone's attacked everyone in the continent "good thing we have these" said a scribblenaut while pressing a switch then giant laser turrets appeared out of no where and began destroying the fleet "when did you guys" said Maxwell "science and magic can make anything possible ok" said the scribblenaut while watching as the fleet was being destroyed but the turrets were being destroyed themselves "the invasion as the prophecy's foretold an invasion would arrive and the beings of shifting their shape would take the appearance of one of the four heroes of earth now go flee my boy flee" said the scribblenaut while activating his laser sword "we gotta go" said Maxwell while running with Jason to another area "and so it begins the battle for earth's survival is now" said Jason while running "agreed i have a plan to start the survival for earth follow me there is still a castle Sir Guillemet's Castle my brother Shadow is there and his band of thieves is there as well" said Maxwell "you really think shadow will help he really does not get along with your brother Yarr" said Jason "yeah i know come on lets go we need to make sure we start a revolution against the aliens i have a feeling they will be patroling the streets of earth from now on" said Maxwell "agreed and you have a weird family dude no offense" said Jason "none taken and you don't even know the half of it" said Maxwell while the two friends ran to the castle. The new adventure begins. Category:Blog posts